


sweetavow

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food, Friends to Lovers, Ice Cream, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman's feelings for Patton interfere with an innocent trip to have ice cream in the mindspace. Turns out that wasn’t such a bad thing!





	sweetavow

"Just plain vanilla, Patton? That's all you wanted?" Roman asked, and Patton nodded enthusiastically. 

"Sometimes you get a strong craving for the classics." Patton was beaming, rocking back in the metal chair that was seated outside the picturesque little ice cream shop. A fabrication, all of it. It had been a while since Patton and Roman spent some proper one-on-one time with each other, so Roman had offered to dream up any setting for them to hang out in for a few hours. It was like a date, but it wasn't a date because Patton and Roman weren't a couple. Roman had his dreams. He knew they wouldn't come true, but preferred not to think about that.

"I'd expect you to put everything on the menu in one bowl." And yet Patton sat there with a plain vanilla cone. Roman never knew what Patton wanted, did he? The heart was supposed to want his dreams! That only applied to what Thomas felt, though. When it came to their own independent thoughts, Roman felt like he could never predict Patton. 

"Normally I would," Patton scooted his chair in. "Was in the mood for this one, though. You didn't order anything." The last bit was said in a mock accusing tone, but Roman could tell Patton did have some genuine interest as to why.

"Well, normally I would, but…" he wasn't in the mood. Yeah, maybe there was some hypocrisy in calling Patton out. Roman had a reason though, he lost his appetite after a fourth coffee and was pretty content with watching Patton enjoy himself here. "Hey you look nice," Roman blurted out in a rushed attempt to change the subject. Patton peered at Roman, inquisitively glancing down at his own outfit. He hadn't changed. Same blue polo and khakis, same cat hoodie, same shoes. Patton chuckled.

"Thank you, Roman," Patton started, swiftly licking off the peaked tip of his ice cream before finishing. "You look great, as always." For whatever reason Roman hadn't expected a compliment back, and his heart jumped.  _ As always _ . Patton thought he always looked great. Roman knows he's perfect, of course! Somehow, though, Patton confirming that he thinks so made Roman feel a pleasant warmth that wasn't there before. Maybe he needed that. Patton was always saying such affectionate things, yet somehow they never lost their meanings. It's the way he spoke. You could tell that he sincerely felt that way.

Roman sat back in his own chair across from Patton, his eyes roaming up and down all he could see of Patton before settling on his tongue coming in contact with the ice cream for a second taste. Roman's stomach lurched at the thought of eating something so incredibly sweet right now, but his eyes didn't want to shift away yet. Patton licked his lips and, unconsciously, Roman did too.

"Roman?" Roman's eyes snapped up to meet Patton's, a flicker of amusement shining behind Patton's. "Did you hear me? I said the ambiance here was really nice." Patton licked the ice cream again and Roman struggled to keep his eyes fixated on Patton's. "We should come here with the others too at some point." Roman was nodding in agreement before he finished processing Patton's suggestion, wanting to make sure Patton didn't think he was being snubbed.

"We could! Or a similar one, maybe. With more chairs." Patton peered around to see there was, in fact, only the two chairs. It made sense given Roman produced the place for just the two of them.

Roman found his eyes falling on Patton's mouth again as he licked up the ice cream from the base of the cone, a new peak forming at the tip in place of the old one he ate. Apparently, Patton had a problem with those, because his tongue carried over a second time to flatten it out. 

"Yeah, more chairs would be a must." Roman was careful to look him in the eyes when Patton spoke this time, but it looked like Patton knew something that he didn't. "At least Logan would need one. Virgil would probably sit on the table or the floor." Patton tilted his head, drawing his free hand up to his chin in a dramatic display of thought. "But if that's the case, two chairs is fine." Patton smiled at Roman, moving his free arm to prop his chin up on the table between them. "We could share one."

At first, Roman was puzzled by the visual, but only before realizing Patton was suggesting that one of them sits in the other's lap. Then he was a bit flushed. To make matters worse, Patton's ice cream started dribbling down the cone and onto his fingers, which caught Roman's eye before Patton licked it off. Roman laughed timidly.

"It really wouldn't be that hard for me to just-" Roman's speech halted mid-sentence as Patton indulged in more of his frozen snack, but he tried to not make it apparent when he picked it back up. "add. More chairs. I can add more, it's not a problem." Patton giggled, and Roman started to get the feeling Patton wasn't as clueless as he previously believed.

"Roman, are you sure you didn't want any?" Patton asked, holding out his cone toward Roman. "You can have some of mine if you want." Roman's eyes flickered between Patton and the cone. Never mind, Patton was clueless. 

"I'm sure." Patton looked unconvinced but withdrew his arm. 

"Something else, then?" Patton's tone had shifted, but Roman didn't know how to describe it. Patton's eye contact with Roman didn't waver as he flattened his tongue on the side of his ice cream, slowly licking up the side in an unnecessarily sexual fashion.  _ Mischievous _ . That was the tone, and it matched the look Patton gave him as well while he flicked his tongue over the tip of his ice cream. Okay, never mind clueless, Patton knew exactly what Roman was thinking. 

"Yeah, something else," Roman's voice was clearly strained. Patton smirked deviously before taking a bite out of the side of the cone, Roman reflexively wincing at the crunch. "Oh." Patton muffled his laughter with a hand, appearing to be only a little guilty. Roman felt his face heat up as he mentally prepared himself for Patton to tease him.

"Roman," Patton said, clearing his throat and doing his best to wipe the smile off his own face. "Do you have something you need to tell me?” his brow raised, and Roman's face flushed redder. 

"Listen,  _ popsicle _ ," Patton stifled another laugh "It just so happens that I  _ do _ have something to tell you!" Roman admitted, and Patton leaned forwards curiously.

“Oh?” Patton urged Roman to continue, Roman gulping at the pressure.

Roman was not prepared to have this conversation. Roman was pretty sure he wasn’t ever going to be prepared to have this conversation, but unless he could think of something to deviate the topic quickly, it was happening now.

“Well, lately…” with the mood shift, Patton tilted his head. “I’ve been thinking of you more and more. Not just because you’re handsome, which you are,” Roman paused, staring at Patton as he took another bite out of the cone.

“Sorry,” Patton apologized, coughing awkwardly. “Hold on.” Patton rammed the remaining cone in his mouth and Roman squinted at him as he struggled to chew and swallow it. Patton’s eyes were watering while he spluttered after it was downed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“I,” Roman trailed off immediately, a bit taken aback by Patton’s abrupt display.  _ The second most handsome prince in the world _ . Roman couldn’t help but laugh. To think that Patton was the one who  _ said  _ that. “Well um, as I was saying,” Roman sat up straighter in his chair before leaning toward Patton, grabbing one of his hands with both of his own. “I cannot stop thinking about you, Patton. You are a dream come true, and if you want to have me, I am yours.” Patton’s eyes were wide, and Roman let go of his hand in case he needed space. “Of course, if you don’t want to be more than we are now, I can accept that. I just had to tell you.” Patton was vibrating, overwhelmed with emotions as he stood up out of his chair, which promptly fell over. Without warning, he dove over the table and coiled his arms around Roman in a tight embrace. Roman’s chair fell backward and they both topped to the ground with a clash, knocking the wind out of Roman before Patton planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Roman that was so sweet of you!!” Their position was incredibly uncomfortable, but neither of them seemed to mind all that much and Patton propped his body up above Roman’s with his hands on either side of Roman’s head. “My love for you is unconditional and eternal! You make me melt, like the, uh, like the ice cream!” Patton said, trying to be romantic like Roman but not being able to refrain from some sort of pun. 

“That’s reciprocation on the  _ romantic  _ feelings, right?” Roman asked even though he wasn’t entirely sure why he was doubting it. Patton laughed, hugging Roman again and snuggling his head into his chest.

“Of course. Can we go cuddle?” 


End file.
